headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/ChemaKiller/TheDashKicker
Appearance This person looks like a mad scientist in a cartoon. His name is called ChemaKiller. Poison Effect This is mainly the only power effect he has. You get slower and slower, are able to jump less, and get smaller for the specified time until you are frozen completely. After that specified time, you disappear for 3 seconds. This pretty much guarantees a goal. The places where it will be used will be specified later. You flash green before you disappear. Power Shots He has a power button effect, an air shot, a ground shot, and a counterattack. Power Button Effect His Power Button Effect is that he turns into a real scientist that holds a test tube, and if the person is near, undergo the Poison Effect for 4 seconds. Every 2 seconds after that, he will shoot a big glob of poison around him that will make the person undergo the poison effect for 2 seconds. This also makes him develop an immunity to the slime, all power effects that involve something you don't want to step on the ground, and costumes that do the same. To top it all off, he will become immune to the mist from his default costume from whoever uses it. When he activates the button, he "loses" his costume, as it disappears, but it still does its stuff. When he uses his shots, they will be inactive until he comes back on the ground. Air Shot His air shot is called Poison Spray Shot. When he uses the shot, he jumps up into the air and says "Poison!". After that, he will turn in the air, spraying three balls and some poison, like Ukraine. However, if you hit one of the poison globs, you will go under the Poison Effect for 2 seconds. If you get hit by one of the balls, you go under the effect for 7 seconds. This is a very powerful shot, as you will still be under the effect, usually if you power block because the after effect is still on you after your shot is done. Ground Shot Before he uses the power shot, he says "Poison!". Like Ecuador's counterattack, he sprays the poison globs and one ball. This one is also hard to stop, as the poison globs will slow you down and continues for 1.5 seconds. Pretty much, the only thing you can do is to go behind him and jump back in time. The after effects of the globs and the ball are like the ones in his air shot. Counterattack The counterattack is called Nuclear Explosion Shot. He says "Nuclear!", then drills his large test tube in the ground and it explodes due to a nuclear reaction. The ball will randomly choose a path from the center of the explosion that goes into the goal. Hence, it is really hard to stop. To make it even harder, the nuclear explosion will shoot out some other poison as well. The after effects are like the air and ground shots. But for a little while, you can't hit the ball, so you have to stand uncomfortably far away to block it. Costume ChemaKiller wears the Toxic Sprayer costume. Speed: +9 Kick: +8 Jump (you can be the master jumper, able to jump on to your goal!): +10 Dash: +8 Power: +9 Unlock Requirements Beat every single game mode with the same character ten times without wearing a costume of any kind. You can use any character. For the arcade means of to beat; that is basically beating every character. You don't have to get any achievements except for the play ten times achievement. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:TheDashKicker